The Secret of Clockwork
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: After the event in Sunshine, many nearby towns are destroyed, economies crumbling, and the towns are turning into overall wastelands. There is only one safe haven, and that's the town of Clockwork, but what makes Clockwork so safe and what secrets does it really hold? [Accepting Ocs]
1. OC Form

**Hello friends!**

**Soooo... I got a new laptop and all my other Animal crossing Oc stories got deleted and stuff... SO here is The Secret Of Clockwork!**

**Important notes:  
This is a Mystery/Action story  
The animals are human with animalistic traits (often referred to as animal crossing gijinka characters)  
I'm using mine and other people's Ocs.**

**That's about it...**

**OC FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (14-18. I want to keep them fairly young):

Original town name (anything other than Clockwork and Sunshine):

Appearance-

Hair:

Skin color:

Eyes:

Height:

Clothing- (Feel free to go into detail or keep this simple)

Regular:

Fancy:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Any others?

Personality:

Hobbies:

Crush:

Friends (types of people):

Enemies (types of people):

Any speech mannerisms?

Fear(s):

One villager you want in town:

Anything else?

**I'm using my Oc Zoe and she's crushingon Marshal, best friend/person in town is Daisy. She's 15 and comes from Sunshine.**

**Pm me or comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I ACTAULLY UPDATED!?**

**Lets get this party started woooo!**

* * *

Zoe heard the train whistle and peered out her "window". Really, It was just a hole in her makeshift wall.  
This was it. She was escaping Sunshine and getting to Clockwork. The 15 year olds mother had hoarded up their savings to get Zoe a ticket to the safe zone, to clockwork. The girl knew she what she was leaving behind but didn't know what she was going to. In a sense it gave her a hope, but it felt more false than anything.  
The redhead saw crowds of people trying to get on the train without a ticket, trying to escape the wasteland once called sunshine. People yelled about having children and needing to escape but it was protocol; you couldn't get on without a ticket. Zoe pushed her way to the front of the crowd, showing her ticket. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and a ripped bag in tow. She was one of the more fortunate families of the Sunshine disaster.  
The monkey taking her ticket examined her carefully.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to get on the train."  
The monkey nodded and let the girl on.  
'I wonder what makes clockwork unaffected by the event... And I wonder just how many secrets clockwork holds'

The redhead took a seat at one of those train table things. Zoe sighed and looked around at the other refugees. She saw a girl with bright curly red hair, a boy with a mess of silver hair, a black and red haired girl with tan skin, a boy with orange spiked hair, a japanese girl with chocolate brown hair, a girl with long silvery hair, a girl with dark long curly blonde hair, a boy with black hair and spiky bangs, an olive skinned girl with long curly medium brown hair, a boy with long brown hair covering one of his eyes, a boy with reddsih brown "emo hair", and a girl with black hair with pink tips.

After the train started moving, Zoe went back to her own buisiness and started to listen to the rhythms around her. There was, of course, the sound of the train _clack, _The chatter of the people around her, and an odd, almost knifelike thumping. Zoe looked over and saw the boy with the mess of silver hair playing none other than the knife game. You know, the game where you spread out your hand on a table and hit the knife in between your fingers increasingly faster? Yeah, that one. The boy was now going pretty fast, and Zoe laughed. He seemed hesitant to go any faster. This used to be Zoe's game in Sunshine. Yes, in a town with a sweet name called Sunshine, the knife game was popular. It's all because of the event that happened in Sunshine. Everything was destroyed,including hopes and dreams. It became a tough place to live and no one was able to leave. Sunshine was the most effected by the event, as it happened there, but many surrounding towns were put into a living hell. Zoe stood up and walked over tothe boy.  
"Can I try?" She chuckled. "We could make a competition out of it." The boy looked at her a little surprised, with piercing blue eyes.  
"Trust me doll-face, you wouldn't want to do this," he grinned toothily.  
"Trust me pretty boy, you know nothing. Hit me up with a knife, I'll show you what I got."  
"Alright, but if you get hurt girly, it's on you."  
"Deal. I'm Zoe."  
"Mel," he said, handing her the knife, and so the game began.

* * *

_**"The Knife Game**, sometimes known as **Five Finger Fillet**, is a challenge that involves placing one's palm face down on a flat surface and attempting to stab a blade between the fingers without hitting them. In 2011, YouTube musician Rusty Cage wrote a song to go with the game..."_

* * *

Since there was no music to accomadate their game, Mel and Zoe sped up on thier own accord. Zoe didn't even look down as she watched Mel and read his body language to see what he was thinking but it was quite hard for her to get anything from him. She looked down again at her fast knifework and smiled until she looked at Mel who looked up at her as he saw her look up and he messed up. It was like everything was in slow-mo. The knife was going to impail his hand and Zoe quickly decided the best way to save him was to grab his wrist. He looked at her hand grabbing his wrist and noticed where it was about to hit him. Zoe let go of his wrist and walked away quickly, leaving his knife.

* * *

**Oh look OC introducing yay  
**

**If I didn't do your OC in the intro, contact me because I couldn't find all the forms andthere were still some OCs and I'll put them as already in Clockwork  
PEACE.**

**The end was sooooo awkward and rushed because it is currently really late and I'm exhausted.**

**~NIGHT~**


End file.
